supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-79.213.111.115-20140827182119
Bridget hob ihr Handy wieder auf und ging ein paar Schritte aus dem Raum. Sie hielt nicht viel davon, erschreckt zu werden und fand die ganze Aktion auch alles andere als lustig. Sie entsperrte ihr Handy und atmete tief durch, um die Wut loszuwerden,die sich ständig aufzubauen schien, dann ging sie ihre Kontakte durch. Sie hatte natürlich Hillarys Nummer nicht. Aber vielleicht hatte Jason sein privates Handy hier gelassen. Sie sah im Anrufprotokoll nach und tatsächlich,ihr Anruf war an sein 'Jobhandy' gegangen. Bridget wählte Jasons Privatnummer, um das Handy zu finden und durchquerte dann schnell die Küche. Als sie ihren eigenen Anruf ablehnte, brach auch Jasons Klingelton, Broken Crown, von Mumford & Sons, ab. Wieder ließ Bridget die Gruppe stehen und ignorierte, was auch immer Mei berichten wollte, um vor die Tür zu gehen. Als sie sah, das Jason ein Bild von ihnen beiden, als Hintergrund hatte, biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Es war eines dieser Bilder, welches sie am selben Tag aufgenommen hatten, wie ihr eigenes. Es war sein Lieblingsbild, das wusste sie. Sie hatten mit dem Selbstauslöser und den Serienbildern experimentiert, sodass sie beide Hände frei hatten. Bridget hatte dagestanden,die Arme verschränkt,sie mochte Fotos noch nie und sich selbst auf den Fotos am allerwenigsten, auch wenn sie es liebte, zu fotografieren. "Jetzt zieh nicht so ein Gesicht!", hatte Jason gesagt, "Lächel doch wenigstens ein wenig für mich." "Ich mag keine Fotos." Jason war kurz aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden, dann hatten zwei eiskalte Hände ihr Shirt ein bisschen nach oben geschoben und sich um ihre Hüften gelegt. Sie hatte den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet und die Hände gehoben, Jason hatte sie an sich gezogen und die Kamera hatte ausgelöst. Auf ihrem eigenen Bild hielten sie sich gegenseitig die Hände wie Mall und Dom in Inception und sahen sich in die Augen, beide lächelten. Im Hintergrund waren schneebedeckte Bäume und ein kleiner Teil der neu gebauten Veranda zu sehen. Bridget verbot sich, weiter nachzudenkenund ging Jasons Kontakte durch, bis sie Hillarys Nummer hatte, dann wählte sie. "Jay, hey, ich wollte gerade anrufen!" Hillarys Stimme klang so überglücklich. Bridget wollte ihr nicht wehtun. Und erst Recht nicht am Telefon. Sie zwang sich ein Lächeln auf und antwortete: "Hillary? Hier ist Bridget. Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht ein paar Tage zu uns kommen, immerhin sollten wir uns irgendwann mal besser kennenlernen, nicht?" Hillary lachte. "Sehr, sehr gerne. Es ist schön, mal deine Stimme zu hören, Jason redet ja dauernd von dir. Apropos, ist er da? Ich wollte ihm etwas erzählen." "Sorry, gerade nicht... Wann kannst du hier sein?" "Naja, ich hab gerade frei, also, eigentlich... Morgen?" "Super, ich freue mich. Soll ich... Etwas ausrichten?" Hillary klang noch immer so wahnsinnig glücklich und so nett und... Sie klang, wie ein ganz wunderbarer Mensch. "Nein, nein, sowas sagt man nicht übers Telefon. Ich will seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen. Weiß er, dass ich komme?" "Nein, es soll eine Überraschungsein.", improvisierte Bridget. "Oh, super, das macht es noch besser. Okay, ich werd dann mal ein paar Sachen einpacken. Bis morgen, schätze ich. Danke für den Anruf und die Einladung." "Gerne, ich freue mich auf dich.", das war nur halb gelogen. Sie wollte Hillary kennenlernen. Sie wollte sie nur nicht unter solchen Umständen kennenlernen. "Auf Wiedersehen,Bridget. Es war wirklich schön, von dir zu hören." "M-hm. Ebenso."